Solve for $q$, $ \dfrac{4q + 3}{5q + 2} = 10$
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $5q + 2$ $ 4q + 3 = 10(5q + 2) $ $4q + 3 = 50q + 20$ $3 = 46q + 20$ $-17 = 46q$ $46q = -17$ $q = -\dfrac{17}{46}$